


Under The Stars

by winetrashftw



Category: Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: F/F, yay hot tub sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:38:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winetrashftw/pseuds/winetrashftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A luxury cabin in the midst of forest.  Two bedrooms is alright Jen, you won't mind sharing with Lana will you?  </p><p>Perfect. Private, blissfully uninterrupted by paparazzi and as much as they all appreciated the fans, it was void of them too. </p><p>It was just them who piled into Josh's SUV, him, Ginny, Jen herself... </p><p>And Lana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Stars

The season was a wrap and Ginny had suggested a weekend getaway - they'd found a reliable babysitter and were finally ok about leaving the little one alone for a few days. It was time to unwind. 

A luxury cabin in the midst of forest.   _Two bedrooms is alright Jen, you won't mind sharing with Lana will you?_  

Perfect. Private, blissfully uninterrupted by paparazzi and as much as they all appreciated the fans, it was void of them too. 

It was just them who piled into Josh's SUV, him, Ginny, Jen herself... 

And Lana. 

Who'd promptly shouted _tequila_ before taking a sip from a bottle she apparently had stashed in her _jacket_ and then fallen asleep for the 4 hour journey. Her head had kept lolling onto Jen's shoulder, face tucking into her neck, warm breath caressing her skin. Torture. 

Well, not really, since her and Lana were not a _thing_ and never really would be apart from all the sex they sometimes had. It was clear cut, physical - anything more was carefully compartmentalised and crushed down, or left in the fading embers of a night spent together.  

It was getting more difficult to separate physical attraction from emotional attraction, but Jen soldiered on. 

She was good at ignoring things. 

She spent much time ignoring the shivers Lana's breath caused to race down her spine, and propping the brunette's head back up so she didn't get a sore neck.  

Jen was a good friend. 

Friend. She snorted at that thought. 

The world was complicated sometimes. 

Such as now. They'd all piled into the large hot tub on the decking. Various states of undress. Alcohol had been imbibed. Jen was suffused with warmth and the heady feeling of champagne. The stars were bright overhead, the sky clear, the night still warm, not crisp and uninviting yet. It was a beautiful time of year. She soaked in the warmth of the water and of some of her closest friends, the laughter around her. Lazy smiles and easy chatter. Contentment. 

Ginny and Josh eventually called it a night and then it was just Jen, her head resting against the back of the hot tub, staring at the sky, and Lana who lazily sipped from a bottle. She resolutely did not look at Lana, but she could feel the other woman's eyes on her, intense. It always was, and she never failed to recognise the effects of the other woman's gaze on her body. 

She should've expected this, really. 

She failed to suppress a moan as Lana's fingers met her toes, however, fingers and palm curving to the arch of her foot. Those fingers pressed into suddenly tense muscle and tendons, eliciting a bitten lower lip and a slight hitch in breath. 

Lana slid closer, her cheeks flushed from the heat of the water and the slight chill of the air. Jen did not notice these things. She didn't. 

Except she did. 

She always noticed Lana. 

The brunette pressed her fingers harder into the arch of Jens foot and Jen finally lowered her gaze to meet Lana's. She had that damn smirk, teeth playing with her lips and hooded eyes. 

"What about The Others?" 

Lana shrugged one shoulder, and moved closer. She parted Jen's legs, not that Jen stopped her - still staring at the winking stars - her hands landed on a calf each, palms smoothing up warm skin. "They are either fucking or sleeping. Either way," she slid her hands up to Jen's knees, fingers pressing intimately into the flesh at the back of her knee, "they won't notice what we get up to." Insistent thumbs caressed Jen's kneecaps, causing a slight shiver to race up her spine. 

Lana lifted her eyes to Jen's again, heated meaningful gaze capturing Jen and she was helpless against the arousal that swept her body. She couldn't speak as Lana came closer, fingers pressing into her skin, sliding smoothly from her knees. She closed her eyes as the brunette pressed closer still, her waist meeting Jen's thighs, hands tailing lazily up behind her. She grasped Jen's hips, ten points of pressure spreading wide, firm, and warm breath brushing across her lips forcing the blondes eyes to flicker open, to stop looking upwards at the heavens and look at the woman in front of her.  

"You've not said no yet, Jennifer..." Lana stroked her thumb across Jen's hip bone, her tone serious for but a moment. 

Jen always struggled with herself, struggled with her true self.  

Tonight was too serene and intimate though. 

"I don't know if I could," she replied, honest. Lana laughed quietly, her nose brushing Jen's. She was too close... she wasn't close enough. Jen snaked her hands down between her parted thighs to Lana's waist... 

Jen paid attention... When had Lana taken off her swimsuit? That devilish smirk had returned and Lana pressed herself against Jen, hands curving out and under her thighs, moving up to cup her ass. Her mouth went dry. 

"Are we really doing this? In a hot tub?" 

Lana brushed her cheek against Jens, her mouth beside her ear, "do you have any objections?" She pressed her lips to the skin below Jen's ear before capturing her earlobe in her mouth.  

Jen really couldn't think coherently as Lana moved to her jaw, hot mouth touching her skin, wet, open kisses matching the warm water. The possessive feeling of Lana's fingers digging into her skin - the intimate area of her ass spoke to everything that turned Jen on. Lana turned Jen on herself, without any closeness or nakedness or touching with intent being thrown into the mix. She was being pushy though, a little presumptive, utterly tempting. 

Jen turned her head to catch Lana's mouth with her own. 

"There we go," Lana purred between kisses, quickly pressing in closer. She didn't let up, kissing Jen deeply, slowly, letting her tongue sweep against Jen's and her teeth nip gently at parted lips. Jen was lost in a heady bliss, Lana stealing her air and her focus on the other woman's mouth and her hands roaming all over her ass and thighs. She jumped against the brunette as confident fingertips scooped unapologetically under the material of her bikini. Lana purred. "Can we get you out of this? She asked hooking her finger under form fitting lycra. 

Jen was a prude in public. 

And somewhere in her head counted being outside as public... but fuck it. They were surrounded by trees and stars. 

"Yes," she hissed, quickly pushing down on the waistband of her suit. Lana grinned, her eyes darted about, matching the frantic movements of Jen as she drew her legs up and slipped the scrap of material over her feet. She threw it on the decking behind her. Lana moved back in, fingers barely brushing against the skin that had been covered.  

"Ok," she purred, "so what about this?" Lana dipped her head down to tug at the strap of Jen's bikini top with her teeth for a moment. She pulled back with an eyebrow raised. 

The top was more... revealing... Jen thought... at least underwater being naked was kind of coverable. 

Lana lowered her head again, feasting on Jen's neck, her shoulder, teeth scraping gently along a clavicle. Her mouth fastened contemplatively on Jens' flesh, sucking wetly, decadently.  

"But then we'll both be..." she managed to get out, closing her eyes to against the feeling or Lana's mouth, her fingers dipping closer and closer to her cunt. A fingertip brushed against her folds, causing her to gasp. 

Lana caught her gaze, grinning, "what? Naked?" She lifted her eyebrows in mock shock before sweeping her hands up and around Jen's torso. One hand pulled Jen forward, flattening against the shifting muscle of her back and the other tugged at the tie of the bikini top. "Woops." 

Lana threw it away over her head before dipping her head closer, nose pressing into Jen's sternum. Jen's head fell back, causing her back to arch and her breasts to rise out the warm water. She gasped as Lana's mouth captured a nipple, warm, wet, velvet mouth enclosing the hardened peak. She grasped the back of Lana's head, pulling her closer, offering her more. One of Lana's arms circled further around Jen's back, supporting the arch in her back whilst the other snuck back around between them and dipped between her legs. 

Jen instinctively opened her legs further as Lana's fingers pressed against her, hands clutching the other woman closer. 

She paid attention to the cooling night air, the darkened twinkling sky as Lana switched to her other nipple, her fingers brushing deeper, teasing her entrance and circling her clit boldly. The stars were so beautiful and bright as she tried to catch her breath, tried not to moan too loudly. Lana slid two fingers inside, slowly, teasingly, all the way to the hilt. Her thumb rested against Jen's clit, a slight pressure. She caught Jen's nipple with the barest hint of teeth, tugging gently, before releasing it and trailing her mouth back up to Jen's.  

"Mmmm," she purred, her nose bumping against Jen's jaw, "You feel so good." She curved her fingers inside, pulling slightly as she withdrew before pushing back in, firmer, deeper. Jen let loose a guttural groan, hips instinctively shifting forward, her arm fumbling slightly to slap a hand over her mouth. Lana chuckled. "I like it when you are noisy," she whispered, nudging Jen's hand out the way before covering her mouth with her own. Their tongues slid slickly together, Lana matching a languid tempo with her fingers pushing into Jen. She added another finger, smiling as she pushed her fingers into the knuckle. Jen shifted her pelvis again, wanting more, accepting more. 

Lana never disappointed her, never failed to give her what her body wanted even if she hadn't voiced it. She looked back up at the sky, the cold air causing goose bumps to erupt on her skin as the fire in under her skin did the same. "Just relax," Lana husked against her neck, mouth sealing to the flesh again, sucking it into her mouth, hard. "Just let me in," she whispered, pressing herself against Jen. Jen soaked in all the feelings, the cold air, her nipples getting the contrasting heat of bubbling water and chilly air. Lana's mouth covering each, lavishing attention on both before returning to Jen's mouth, curling her fingers as she pulled out before pushing in again.  

She fucked Jen slowly, unhurried, Jen losing track of time. Jen let herself float between the heavens and Lana's body, her fingers, her mouth, her magic, _magic_ lips. She let herself go, let herself moan into the crisp nights air, let herself moan into Lana's palm and mouth. Lana took her time, fingers curling deep inside, pressing close. Jen wrapped her legs around the brunette, feeling her pulse pound, feeling Lana deep inside, feeling everything so much more intensely for the heat difference in water and air. 

It took some time, the sensations in her body building and building until Jen came with a deep moan ripping from her throat, cunt clenching and Lana's mouth on her throat her throat. It was slow and long and intense, and utterly intense. She clutched the brunette to her, hands flying to dark hair and pulling the other woman up to kiss her deeply. She pressed her forehead against Lana's catching her breath as aftershocks quivered through her. 

"Mmmm," Lana hummed, tongue snaking out to trace her lip, utterly pleased with herself. "It's a shame I won't be able to taste you in here," she pouted. 

Jen laughed softly, hands cupping Lana's face, kissing her softly. "We should do something about that huh?" Lana winked, making Jen laugh again. The woman _really_  couldn't wink. She hoisted herself out the hot tub, water running in rivulets down her skin. Jen was momentarily mesmerised, watching Lana's flesh pebble with goose bumps. 

"Fuck me," Lana tossed a coy look over her shoulder, "it's cold now." She blew a kiss and bent to grab her swim suit, "I'll meet you in bed. I can think of things to do to warm up." Lana sauntered off into the gently lit cabin, naked. 

Jen stared at the sheer free spiritedness the brunette exuded, longing for that herself. Fuck it, she thought, before standing. She cursed the cold air and jumped out, grabbing her bikini and followed Lana inside. 

 


End file.
